The Untold Tales of the Originals(Part 6)
Part 6-The Tales of the Drunken Niklaus-You think its over, this supernatural nonsense? Elijah-All long as we remain vampires, we will be hunted down, by human or otherwise. Niklaus-Come on, lets get a drink Rebekah-Good, I could use someone to quench my thirst. Niklaus-I mean something along the ways of rum Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah and Kol all go into an ancient styled pub Bartender-What may I give you kids? Kol-Whatevers on tab Bartender-Aye A young and handsome but drunk man walks over Drunk-Well how do you do today? Elijah-Fine, quite fine. Drunk-My, oh, my, now she's a pretty one isnt she? The drunk attempts to touch Rebekahs face then her breasts. Rebekah grabs his hand. Drunk-OWW! Rebekah-If you value your hand..you wont touch me! Drunk-Fine, fine, how about I buy you a drink to make up for my rudeness. Niklaus-Thanks. Many minutes later, the drunk and the originals become drunk All laughing Drunk-Oh, oh, you guys crack me up. Vampires? Demons? Purgatory? Oh, this is hilarious. Kol-We arent making it up though,are we Niklaus? Niklaus-Nope Drunk-Well I better go back to my cottage before I pass out in this here bar. Rebekah-Here let me help you get back. Rebekah and the drunk man go back to his cottage Drunk-Do you mind opening the door, Im seeing colors spinning. Rebekah-Sure. You know, Ive realized you arent such a bastard after all Drunk-Oh why thanks. You uh, you mind having...one more drink with me mam? Rebekah(in sexy voice)-I have something better in mind. Drunk-What may that be? Rebekah(in sexy voice)-Come inside and let me show you. Rebekah and the drunk go inside to his bedroom. Many minutes later Niklaus-You hear what Im hearing? Kol-Yes, it seems like little sister is finally reaching one of the most pivotal moments in her life. Klaus and Kol both laugh Elijah-STOP IT! Dont you realize what Rebekah has been through lately? I mean she had these eggs put inside her, and she still hasnt full recovered, its probably why she is...you know..doing what she is doing what she is doing with the man right now, plus us vampires cannot procreate. Niklaus-Oh let her have fun Elijah, you're such a party killer. Elijah-I warn you Niklaus and Kol, this isnt gonna go well, she is going to kill him Niklaus-Fine then lets get her off! They walk in. Niklaus-What the hell? She broke off the lock! Elijah-Stand back! Elijah takes a handful of walnuts from the mans table and throws them into the door shattering it/ Rebekah-ELIJAH! Kol-Oh...awkward. Rebekah-What do you think you're doing? Elijah-You were gonna kill this poor man! Drunk-She wasnt, she wasnt! Kol-Then what is all that blood? Rebekah-Its.... Niklaus-Ugh, dont even explain, having little sister explain that to us is just...ugh Elijah-Cmon Rebekah, we're leaving. Drunk-You're not going anywhere! The drunk pulls out a sword Elijah-Put that sword away! Drunk-Make me! As Elijah walks over, he plunges the sword into his chest. Elijah pulls the sword out as the drunk looks in shock Elijah then compels the man Elijah-You wont go near us or her again, you will forget this night. Drunk-I will..I will..BLAAHHHH! Niklaus-Whats happening? Then a familar face walks in Hal-Hello my friends, you thought you've seen the back of me, have ya? Niklaus-Hal, I KILLED YOU! Hal-If I was dead, could I do this? AWAKEN! Immediately the drunk explodes and out of his body the eggs hatch into over thousands of the creatures they've fought before. Hal-My oh my, it looks like I got you again. Kol-Good going Rebekah...you just had to have a one night.... To be continued Category:Story